doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cecilia Gómez
México Cuernavaca, México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa }}Cecilia Gómez es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es famosa dentro del mundo del doblaje por doblar a personajes como Zaizen Touko en Súper Once y Monitamon en Digimon Fusion, a Tess Tyler en las películas de Camp Rock, a Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas, Jinafire Long de Monster High y a Spike en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. En telenovelas brasileñas es la voz recurrente de la actriz Isabelle Drummond. Es hija de la actriz de doblaje Queta Calderón, hijastra del también actor de doblaje Jorge Roig Jr. y hermana mayor del actor Emilio Ángeles. thumb|150px|right| thumb|right|175px|Muestra de su voz. Spike and spike by hampshireukbrony-d6rrs83.png|Spike en la saga de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje más famoso. PLLMonaTimeJump.png|Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas. Scaris jinafire long cgi by shaibrooklyn-d5yxrpx.png|Jinafire Long en la saga de Monster High. Monitamon t.gif|Monitamons en Digimon Fusion. Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud en The Loud House. Jake_jr..png|Jake Jr. (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura. EAHCrystalW.png|Crystal Winter en Ever After High. LSPCDiana.png|Diana en Los siete pecados capitales. Apache.png|Emilou Apache en Bleach. Tabitha Zero No Tsukaima.png|Tabitha / Charlotte Helene Orléans de Galli en La magia de Zero. Toko.jpg|Toko Zaizen en Súper Once. Danger mouse squawkencluck.jpg|Profesora Squawkencluck en Danger Mouse. 570 Girl-of-the-Day--Meaghan-Jette-Martin-5661.jpg|Tess Tyler en las películas de Camp Rock. Mean-girls-2.jpg|Jo Mitchell en Chicas pesadas 2. 250px-Sue_Patterson.jpg|Sue Patterson en Littlest Pet Shop. YoungJiromaru TBATB.png|Joven Jiromaru en El niño y la bestia. DNSEsmeS.png|Esme Song en Degrassi: Next Class. Filmografía Películas animadas Cathy Weseluck *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Spike en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad *Spike en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Stephanie Sheh *Jinafire Long en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror *Jinafire Long en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Jinafire Long en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante Otros *Crystal Winter en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno *Dinah en La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio *Cholena en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan *Khristy Davis en La Leyenda de Sasquatch *Tita en Papelucho y el marciano *Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate Películas Meaghan Jette Martin *Jo Mitchell en Chicas pesadas 2 (2011) *Tess Tyler en Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Tess Tyler en Camp Rock (2008) Rebecca Buller *Jenny en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Jenny en El hombre de acero (2013) Jamie Bick *Elena Steinbrück en Las hermanas vampiro 2 (2014) *Elena Steinbrück en Las hermanas vampiro (2012) Raini Rodriguez *Tess torres en Fin de curso (2011) *Maya Blart en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) Britt Robertson *Allie Pennington / Rey Arturo en Avalon High (2010) *Cara Burns en Dan in Real Life (2007) Otros * Dakota Cunninham (Sasha Pieterse) en A golpe de monedas (2017) * Phoebe (Vivian Full) en Mostly Ghostly 3 (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *April (Chandler Ryan) en Rudderless (2014) (doblaje mexicano) *Andrea Stein-Rosen (Emily Morden) en Reescribiendo (2014) *Bereet (Melia Kreiling) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Rachel Todds (Chanelle Peloso) en Zapped (2014) *Mia Rinaldi (Sami Gayle) en Academia de vampiros (2014) *Sophie joven (Olivia Stuck) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) (doblaje original) *Flor de nieve (Gianna Jun) en Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto (2011) *Voces adicionales en Intercambio de parejas (2011) *Betty Lilienthal (Vivien Wulf) en Rock It! (2010) *Lauren (Melissa Ordway) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión New Line) *Iesha (Jazmin) en En busca de Santa Claus (2001) *Susie (Sienna Guillory) en Last Night Shopping (2001) *Voces adicionales en Battle Royale (2000) *Tina (Tiffany Desrosiers) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) *Margaret (Jacqueline Steiger) en Daniel el travieso 2 (1998) Anime *Zaizen Touko en Súper Once *Rie Misumi en Pretty Cure *Júpiter (temp. 12) en Pokémon *Monitamon en Digimon Fusion *Charlotte en La magia de Zero *Ami Nekota en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Diana en Los siete pecados capitales *Lillybot en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Series de televisión Janel Parrish *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas *Mona vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: Un paseo oscuro * Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: UnA guíA de mentirosAs por Rosewood * Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba * Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: How the 'A' Stole Christmas Sally Pressman *Ellis Grey (joven) en Grey's Anatomy (2014) *Helga en Once Upon a Time (2014) (versión Disney) Otros *Esme Song en Degrassi: Next Class (2016-Presente) *Delphina (Meaghan Jette Martin) en Jessie *Frankie Kane / Magenta (Joey King) en Flash (2016) *Cindy "Sin" (Bex Taylor-Klaus) en Flecha (2013-2015) *Dra. Debbie Hynes (Shannon Lucio) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2013) *Jill 'Mouse' Chen (Ellen Wong) en El diario de Carrie (2013-2014) *Vivian Wilkes (Lauren Bittner) en En el corazón del sur (2013-2014) *Emily Lightman (Hayley McFarland) en Engáñame si puedes (2009-2011) *Juliet Carlson (niña) (Rylee Fansler) en Lost (2009) *Kendra Wilson (Jenna Dewan) en Melrose Place (2009) *Grace Florrick (Makenzie Vega) en La esposa ejemplar *Ames (Janet Montgomery) en Blanco humano *Alexa Nikolas en Drop Dead Diva *Mia Jones (Nina Dobrev)/ Liberty Van Zandt en Degrassi. *Nell (Renee Felice) en NCIS: Los Ángeles *Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton) en El misterio de Anubis *Michelle Welton (Tiffany Hines) / Mandy Summers (Riki Lindhome) (ep. 85) en Huesos *Allison en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Ginger (Siobhan Williams) (2ª voz) en Level Up *Stephanie en Lab Rats *Molly Hooper (Louise Brealey) en Sherlock *Voces adicionales en La peor bruja *Voces adicionales en Los Borgia *Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles *Voces adicionales en Plaza Sésamo Miniseries *Valentine Wannop (Adelaide Clemens) en Parade's End Películas de anime *Sora Matsuzaki en La colina de las amapolas *Ai Haibara en Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional *Joven Jiromaru en El niño y la bestia Series animadas *Annika Settergren en Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking *Spike, Flowershine en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Profesora Squawkencluck en Danger Mouse (2016) *Crystal Winter en Ever After High *Pepper Parson en Pinkie Cooper y las Jet Set Pets *Jinafire Long en Monster High *Cecilia en Cleveland *Patito bebé #1 en Un show más *Sue Patterson en Littlest Pet Shop *Jake Jr. (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura *Mónica en Pregúntale a Lara *Mary Ann en Grandes minipoderosos *Rita Loud en The Loud House Telenovelas brasileñas Isabelle Drummond *Bianca en Acuarela del amor *Rosa en Cuento encantado Carol Macedo *Solange de Souza Fonseca en Fina estampa *Georgina en La sombra de Helena Otros *Rosa de Andrade Costa en El profeta *Berenice (Daniela Fontan) en Escrito en las estrellas *Paula (Viviane Netto) en CuChiCheos *Isadora Sarmento (Gisele Batista) en Encantadoras *Mari (Thais Lago de Silva) en Laberintos del Corazón Dramas coreanos *Jo Min Joo en Amor secreto *Kim Pil-sook en Dream High: Sueña sin límites *Voces adicionales en Big: Creciendo sin querer *Voces adicionales en Mary está fuera por la noche Intérprete *La colina de las amapolas **''"La Rosa Blanca"'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz **''"Buen Viaje"'' junto a Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz (coros) **''"Un navío"'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Elefante Films *Ki Audio *Intersound *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Mad Pencil Studio *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *Top Audio Enlaces Externos * Gómez, Cecilia Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Intérpretes